hhfandomcom-20200215-history
A Tiger Hunt in Paris, Part 2
Regular Prisoners * Colonel Hogan - Bob Crane * Corporal Louis LeBeau - Robert Clary * Corporal Peter Newkirk - Richard Dawson * Sergeant James Kinchloe - Ivan Dixon * Sergeant Andrew Carter - Larry Hovis Camp Personnel * Kommandant Wilhelm Klink - Werner Klemperer * Sergeant Hans Schultz - John Banner Semi-Regulars None Guest Stars * Himmler/Antonovich - Henry Corden * Colonel Backsheider - John Dehner * Tiger - Arlene Martel * Corporal Sontag - David Morick * Captain Mueller - George N. Neise * Marya - Nita Talbot Synopsis Conclusion of a two-part story set in Paris. Hogan is still trying to free a Frenchwoman being held by the Gestapo. Clever as ever, he enlists the aid of a fortune teller and a look-alike for Nazi police chief Heinrich Himmler. Plot Details The episode opens with our "beloved" Klink hassling Schultz to get a phone connection to Stalag 13. His orders are quite clear, Schultz is to report that his staff car (which Hogan and LeBeau stole in the previous episode, though Klink doesn't know who took it) was destroyed by an enemy strafing attack, and that Captain Gruber (Klink's adjutant) is to send a replacement vehicle and uniform for his use. The Prussian colonel wonders how he is to explain that the car was stolen within two minutes of their arrival. Schultz tries to cheer Klink up by complimenting him on his current uniform, but gets an angry earful from Klink in response. Meanwhile at Stalag 13, Kinch, Newkirk and Carter are down in the tunnels stopping Klink's call so they can make one of their own to Hogan. After asking about his trip to "romantic Paris" and hearing Hogan's false insistence that he and LeBeau are living like monks (while enjoying champagne) they are briefed on Hogan's current situation. Hogan explains his deal with Marya (her cooperation in exchange for the German fighter base locations which Tiger had in her possession) before ordering Carter and Newkirk to leave camp that night. He doesn't get very far however before Kinch explains that leaving camp is impossible since Gruber has three bed checks per night and a tough new guard has replaced Schultz. Their conversation soon ends, and Hogan reflects on how easy their lives have been under Klink. After he and LeBeau help themselves to gourmet food (monks indeed) Hogan muses that he might tell Klink the truth if they ever run into him again. LeBeau asks if Klink would have them sent back to Stalag 13, but Hogan points out that he wouldn't be able to, since they stole his staff car. The next morning, Marya meets with Hogan and LeBeau and shows off her new car, Klink's car to be precise. Hogan sits with Marya in the back and informs her that he is due in Backscheider's office soon and he needs something to use as leverage on him. Marya makes a performance of detailing how she "peeked into his future" and told him to expect an important visitor. Hogan is dismayed as this information is almost worthless, and declares that he'd do better with a fortune cookie. Their conversation soon turns very personal as Marya flirts with Hogan, but as they talk, they are happened upon by Klink and Schultz. Klink instantly recognises his staff car and accosts Marya over it, but Marya claims she is a Gestapo agent and is questioning (aka kissing) a suspect (Hogan) and Klink backs off in fear of Gestapo retaliation. As LeBeau drives the car off, Klink wonders why Backsheider lied about the car being stolen, as from his point of view, the Gestapo did seize it. Schultz simply tells him not to worry as they have found it, and that's the important thing. Sometime later, Hogan meets with Backsheider in his office. The Gestapo colonel is willing to give Durkin (Hogan's cover identity) five minutes alone with Tiger. If he cannot convince her to cooperate, then the Gestapo will use more advanced interrogation "techniques." Backsheider mentions that Berlin officials are very interested to learn what Tiger knows and more importantly, if she has passed it on to her other Underground contacts. After their discussion is complete, Hogan mentions that he was able to procure two carloads of cognac which needs transporting to Paris and asks for Backsheider's help to move it. Backsheider declines as all carloading is needed for war materials, but changes his mind after learning that he will be given fifty percent of the profits. As Hogan goes to leave, he stops just short of the door and plants the seed that an important person will be visiting Paris, but that he cannot remember whom it is. After disabling the listening bug in Tiger's cell, Hogan quickly explains that they will attempt a rescue the next day. Knowing that Backsheider is due any minute to investigate the "faulty" bug, Hogan asks Tiger play along with anything he says. The American colonel quickly restores the bug and then takes his place as Backsheider enters the cell. Hogan informs him that Tiger is willing to talk the next day after recovery and stresses the importance of the situation when Backsheider protests (as he demands immediate answers). Hogan then "agrees" to tell him the name of an Underground agent Tiger has just told him as an act of good faith. This agent who Hogan declares is an "important member of the gang" is Colonel Klink. Backsheider is astounded as they have no indication that Klink is a traitor (he's an idiot, but no traitor) however, he orders his men to arrest Klink anyway. As Backsheider goes to leave, Hogan "remembers" who is due to visit Paris: Heinrich Himmler. Backsheider somewhat fearfully points out that if Himmler were visiting Paris, he would have been informed, but Hogan simply acts surprised that Backsheider was not informed, sowing the seed of doubt. Backsheider meets with Marya in her apartment later and rebukes her earlier prediction that the stars would be favourable for him this time of month. Marya "admits" that her interpretation is not always correct, and offers to read Backsheider's future again. After several seconds of "divining" Marya subtly suggests that bugging Hogan's phone would be a good idea. Backsheider agrees to do so and kisses her hand before leaving. Hogan and LeBeau move out from their hiding places in the apartment and both accost Marya. LeBeau is angry out of jealousy (due to the kiss Backsheider gave) and Hogan is "ready to kill" due to the phone tap. LeBeau characteristically forgives Marya after she claims she did it by "intuition" but Hogan is not so willing to forgive. He angrily asks what advantage his phone being tapped would bring before realising one a few seconds later (which he denies Marya had anything to do with). Later in Hogan's hotel room, Hogan receives a phone call from none other than Heinrich Himmler (aka Newkirk). He and Hogan have a short personal conversation before discussing the Reichsfuhrer's impending visit tomorrow morning. The conversation soon turns to Backsheider, who Hogan admits, is aware of the visit due to his "slip up." "Himmler" simply tells him not to worry and mentions Backsheider will be disposed of if he is not at the airport with his staff for a greeting. Hogan soon ends the call, but not before thanking "Himmler" and addressing him by his first name. The entire conversation has been overheard by Backsheider of course, who is terrified of "Himmler's" confirmed visit and astounded that Hogan is on a first name basis with him. He quickly orders his adjutant to have every man available make Gestapo headquarters shine for "Himmler's" visit. He briefly muses once more that "he called him Heinrich" before leaving. Sometime later, Schultz has tracked down Marya to her Russian cafe. He explains Hogan and LeBeau's true identities and mentions the need to find them as Klink is in Gestapo custody and he has no one else to turn to. As if on cue, Hogan and LeBeau appear and Schultz quickly asks for their advice. Hogan suggests Schultz go to the bar and have a drink, a suggestion Schultz initially declines, but later accepts after hearing that Hogan intends to shoot his way into Gestpo headquarters to free Klink. With Schultz gone, Hogan discusses the case with Marya. After a small conversation about his true identity, Hogan asks Marya for a reasonable look alike of Himmler. Marya apparently foresaw his request and soon enough, a middle aged S.S officer walks in and takes a seat with them. The man, Antonovich is described as a great undiscovered actor by Marya, however Hogan is not convinced. In addition to bearing no semblance to Himmler, Antonovich also cannot hide his Russian accent, despite his assertions to the contrary. LeBeau even points out that he recognises Antonovich as the doorman from outside the cafe, casting doubts on the latter's disguise abilities. Hogan knows full well that Backsheider will not believe Antonovich is Himmler, but Marya points out that they will not meet if all goes well. Hogan then demands Marya to find one person who believes Antonovich is Himmler, but at that moment Schultz returns to the table to speak with Hogan. Seizing his opportunity, Antonovich angrily demands to know why Schultz has interrupted "SS Reischfuhrer Heinrich Himmler" causing Schultz to almost trip over in panic as he flees. Hogan points out that he could convince Schultz that he was Himmler, but resigns himself to the plan. The next morning at ten o'clock, the appointed hour of arrival, there is no sign of Himmler at the airport. Backsheider's subordinate Sontag puts forth that Himmler might not be arriving exactly as scheduled for security reasons, prompting Backsheider to keep waiting. Meanwhile, Hogan and "Himmler" arrive at Gestapo headquarters and Hogan gives LeBeau (their driver) instructions to warn them if Backsheider returns. The signal? A very loud prayer. Hogan also takes the time to ask Marya his horoscope for the day and is dismayed to learn it is negative. As they enter the building, Mueller (Backsheider's adjutant) quickly radios Backsheider and informs him of "Himmler's" arrival. The Gestapo colonel orders Mueller to hold "Himmler" there until he arrives, and to beg him to stay if they must. "Himmler" angrily lambasts Mueller for Backsheider's absence and demands to speak with Tiger, in addition he orders to be given the map of German fighter bases and demands Backsheider's desk be chopped up when he learns the map is locked inside it. Mueller fearfully agrees to the orders and doesn't notice "Himmler's" occasional slips into the Russian language. Eventually they are taken to Tiger's cell, but as they are making their way there, they pass Klink's cell who discusses his case with "Himmler" (after an appropriate degree of grovelling). "Himmler" orders Klink be released tomorrow (the last day of Klink's leave) much to Klink's disappointment. "Himmler" soon speaks with Tiger and orders Mueller to release her into his custody. Mueller offers no objections and "Himmler" soon leads the group out of the cell, and comes face to face with a large wall pipe, knocking him senseless. Hogan quickly notices Antonovich's fake moustache has become askew and covers it with his hand claming it is to prevent a nosebleed. As he does so, Antonovich sits up and hails the (long dead) Russian Tsar before collapsing again. Mueller is astounded by "Himmler's" actions, but is genuinely convinced by Hogan that it is due to "Himmler's" concussion that the Tsar was mentioned, and is sufficiently cowed when Hogan "mentions" what could happen if Mueller speaks ill of the "Reichsfuhrer." Mueller rushes off to get a doctor and Hogan and Tiger quickly help "Himmler" to the car (though not before sharing a kiss). Hogan and his party quickly drive off just as Backsheider returns from the airport. He quickly confers with Mueller who informs him of Himmler's bizarre visit. Backsheider quickly demands to know if "Himmler" relieved him of command, which Mueller replies in the negative, to Backsheider's relief. Sontag suggests they could catch up to "Himmler" if they hurry, but Backshieder quickly rebukes Sontag and declares such an idea is why he will never get past the rank of corporal. The next day, Hogan and LeBeau have returned the staff car to Klink and hidden on the roof. They converse with Schultz about the events of the past week, declaring it to be a perfect leave. Klink soon arrives and demands they get out of "this miserable city." He bemoans the fact that this was the worst week of his life, especially since wherever he goes he always seems to see and hear Hogan. On cue, Hogan begins to speak to LeBeau about what they will have Schultz sneak them for lunch. Klink looks around, but seeing nothing, declares it to be battle fatigue and gets in the car. Schultz closes the door for him and also gives a knowing slap to the roof of the car before they make their way back to Stalag 13. Story Notes *This is the forty-fifth episode produced in the series, but is the forty-third episode to be shown on television and is the eleventh episode for the second season. *This is Marya's second appearance in the series. *This is Tiger's third appearance in the series. *Although Captain Fritz Gruber is referred to for the first time in the series, he never actually appears until the later episode Don't Forget to Write. Timeline Notes and Speculations *See A Tiger Hunt in Paris, Part 1 Quotes *"Himmler": hitting his head on a pipe "Long live our glorious leader, the Tsar!" *Mueller: the Nazi salute Heil Hit.... the Tsar?! Bloopers *The footage of "Occupied Paris" was shot after the city was liberated in 1944, as a Jeep is visible in traffic. * Marya's impersonator (Henry Corden) looks nothing like SS Reichsfuehrer Himmler. The latter was noticeably shorter and slimmer. Hogan makes reference to the lack of resemblance, daring Marya to find 'one person' who would believe the impersonator. Unfortunately, that one person is Schultz, leading Hogan to declare, "I could make him believe I was Himmler." In addition, 'Himmler' is wearing an officer's cover (cap) with a single braid over the visor - the real Himmler wore a special double-braided cover. Even more telling are the small campagin ribbons. Although the clarity of the Hogan's Heroes recordings does not, unfortunately, allow for a detailed analysis, it is easy to see that 'Himmler' is missing almost half of his shirt salad. External links * A Tiger Hunt in Paris, Part 2 at TV.com * A Tiger Hunt in Paris, Part 2 at Ein Kafig Voller Helden * A Tiger Hunt in Paris, Part 2 at the Internet Movie Database * A Tiger Hunt in Paris, Part 2 episode capsule at Webstalag 13 * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * The Hofbrau Television stories Category:Season Two